


Well Played

by ajremix



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 20:29:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1701512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajremix/pseuds/ajremix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Is it really that difficult for you to put on pants before you leave your room?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well Played

Some people just could not, for the life of them, take into consideration how their actions affected others. Case in point- Jyabura who, ever since he’d done a mission requiring him to pose as a pet, constantly needed reminding to put some damn pants on.

“I don’t care if your fur covers it up,” Kaku said stiffly, expression scrunched up at the wolf laying- pantless –on the team’s couch. “You are still naked.”

If wolves were capable of rolling their eyes, Jyabura certainly would have and instead had to make due with cocking his head to one side instead. “As naked as the next animal. Which- I wanna add –I haven’t seen anyone tell monster-cat to put pants on that freak-bird of his.”

“First off, despite your exceedingly low levels of intelligence, maturity and the ability to be taken out in public, you are only technically a human which puts you on a different standard than an animal. Secondly, nobody wants a naked anything on communal property.”

“Yeah- watch me care.”

Kaku felt his molars grind together as Jyabura settled more fully on the cushions. “Jyabura, honestly. Is it really _that_ difficult for you to put on pants before you leave your room?”

“Ya know, the bigger a deal you make of this, the more you make me wanna dry hump the couch.”

The younger man couldn’t stop the look of utter _horror_ from dropping his jaw and his gaze darted to Blueno and Kalifa who were attempted to have a sane conversation on the _faaaaar_ side of the room. They ignored him and Kaku briefly thought of bringing Kumadori or Fukurou into this. Very, _very_ briefly because he knew the instant he considered it that would only be the worst possible thing he could do. So he looked back at the two, discreetly scooting himself to one side so he could give Blueno the most heartfelt, pleading look he could manage.

He sighed in return. “Jyabura, if you insist on shedding on the couch, you’re the one that gets to clean all the fur off after.”

“Tch!” But it had the desired affect. Except for where it wasn’t desirable at all in the fact that the only action it actually got was for Jyabura to shift form and was now sprawled out in fully naked man-glory on the communal couch.

The reactions were instantaneous: Blueno turned slightly green, Fukurou was sent off in such a peal of giggles he was bouncing across the floor, Kaku buried his face in his hands and had to literally bite his palm to keep from screaming. Kalifa stood up with an abrupt, “Excuse me, I need to be violently ill for the next decade.”

Once she left Kumadori went into a very loud spiel about Jyabura’s shamelessness and discourteous attitude (with his hair helpfully blocking any scandalous man parts from view as he posed). He rounded it off with the usual “Yoyoi! I will now commit seppuku to atone for your sinful ways! Tekkai! ……I have failed yet again!”

Sometime during the course of this madness, though, Lucci entered the room with Hattori on one shoulder and a cup of possibly coffee in his hand. He took one look at Jyabura, unphased at his state of undress (and the state of undress on an object he regularly sat on himself) and asked the room in general, “Is it a bit chilly today? Perhaps we should turn on the heater.”

Jyabura’s entire body went bright red and he was visibly resisting the urge of crossing his legs by convincing himself it would make it harder to beat Rob bloody Lucci’s smug face in. He stood abruptly, body thrumming in tension and said, “I fucking hate you,” before going out to get him a pair of damned pants.

Lucci gave him and everyone else no other notice, but he did hide his grin behind another sip.


End file.
